My Life As A Hero
by writerandrider
Summary: Adura Pirece has always tried to live a simple life. After bouncing from faster home to foster home since she was five, she lives in a run down apartment and works at the small diner in Brooklyn New York. After a crime she tries to stop Adura learns she's not like others and they need her help.


I ran through the dark musty corridors the red sirens flashed and wailed, penetrating my ears covered by my hands. My dad ran besides me his hand firmly grasped around mine as we turned corners my young mind lost the way after about the first turns and now I just frantically tried to match steps with father. We finally stopped when we reached a small door. "Stay here Abbey I'll be right back." I clutched his hand my little fingers holding onto it. "Dad don't go." He smiled. "I'll be right back." My brown eyes frantically watched him close the door and run away. Panic soon flew through my veins and I pounded the door. "Dad! Dad!" I saw flames leap up against the window, smoke crawled through the cracks. I coughed as it soon filled the room. A boom erupted the air sending me flying back into the wall. I slumped and darkness swept across my vision.

Screaming I woke up and thrashed to get my blanket off. Panting I twisted around to peer at my surroundings. My breathing finally slowed down as I realized I was still at my run down apartment. I sighed and turned on my side closing my eyes but the memories flashed before my mind again. Relaxing it was no use and glancing at my alarm clock, which flashed 5:00 AM in bright red numbers. I threw on some clothes and walked outside towards the little diner I worked at. The little bell tied on the door rang my avril letting Sue the owner know of my arrival. "Abbey back so early?" Often I showed up early to work, with dark bags under my eyes I gave a shrug. "I needed the extra hours" Sue laughed "You need extra hours like I need more grey hair" She gave her dark grey hair a toss and I laughed. "I'll start taking orders."

I walked into the kitchen,humming and started the old coffee pot that never seemed to empty. I heated the door open and I grabbed my notepad and pencil. "Welcome to Lil Diner what can I get you?" The man pulled his baseball camp down over his face. "Black coffee." "Anything else?" "No." I glanced at him. "Alright I'll have that right out for you." I walked back into the kitchen where Sue was washing dishes. "Weird fella wants coffee." "They're all weird Abbey." "I know." I peered at him as I filled his cup. He tapped his fingers impatiently. "I'll take his coffee" Sue picked up the cup and walked out. The sound of coffee dropping was soothing and I grabbed a rag to wash the counters.

Suddenly I heard Sue scream and I whipped my head around to see what happened. The costumer held Sue up by the collar and I could see Sue draining around wildly but he just tightened his grip. A weird mist of blue floated around him, almost as if it was attracted to he. I grabbed the phone to call the police but it was yanked out of my hand. He held it up his rotten teeth bared in a evil smile. "I don't think so" I got up and held a rolling pin behind my back.

"Put her down." "Darling don't try anything," "Do it." My voice came out shaky and I hope he didn't notice.

He looked at me and I could see Sue was turning a disgusting shade of blue. I stared him in the eye and charged towards him, not knowing why. Suddenly he flew off the the ground and into the floor. I realized my hand was stuck in a Darth Bader pose and I threw it down which then he slammed against the window sending shears of glass flying. I ducked and Sue collapsed on the floor. "Sue are you okay?" I held her hand while watching the man to make sure he was still down. Sue stared at me, horrified. "G-get away from me." She crawled into the corner. "Sue it alright!" She got up and raced to the door, grasping for the fort knob. "Your a monster!" She raced out leaving me staring at her. I stumbled towards a broken piece of glass. My once pale face was ashen color and my eyes blazed like embers. I touched it and quickly drew my hand back, realizing it wasn't painful. I looked at the crumpled figure of the man.

Blue electric bolts bounced off of his body. I reached out to touch them and jumped as they shocked me. The sound of tires squealing sent me back on the ground. A black van pulled up. A man strolled over to me as I huddled into the wall. He was missing an eye and wore a long black coat. He reached out for my hand which I slowly grabbed and pulled me up. "Hello Abbey." I stared at him. " how do you know my name?" He gave me a grim look. "I will tell you later but first I would like to take you to a place named S.H.I.E.L.D"


End file.
